Rufus Lohr (Raze)
Rufus Lohr (ルーファス・ロア Rūfasu Roa) was a Mage of Sabertooth, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore. He is also known as The Minstrel Who Sings to the Red Moon (赤い月に歌う吟遊詩人 Akai Tsuki ni utau Ginyūshijin). Following the Grand Magic Games, he left Sabretooth because of the Guild's decision to travel down a path of comeraderie and instead joined the Dark Guild Leviathan's Eye because of a promise for greater strength. Appearance Rufus is a slim young man of average height with very long, straight blond hair, reaching down below his back, which is gathered near the end and tied in a small ponytail by a large, dark band. Framing his face are two bangs, which reach down to his shoulders and then flow backwards with the rest of his hair. Rufus possesses deep, slanted black eyes, delicate facial features and a mildly prominent nose. Most of his upper face, aside from his eyes and forehead, is hidden by a crimson mask with golden edges, similar to those found in traditional Italian Commedia dell'arte and Carnival, circling both of his eyes and covering the upper part of his nose, which adds to his theatrical appearance. Rufus is often shown retaining a laid-back stance, resting either one or both of his arms behind his back. Rufus' outfit matches his flamboyant personality and demeanor: he's shown wearing a very long, crimson vest with golden edges, reaching down to his knees and closed few inches above his waist on the front, something which leaves his legs free, over a cream-colored shirt, with a prominent collar, whose corners are held in place by buttons, and mildly loose sleeves, ending in cuffs decorated by intricate motifs. Standing out on Rufus' chest is an extremely large, flimsy cravat tie, matching his shirt in color, which consists of three layers of cloth, each growing larger than the one above it, and is secured to his neck by its thinner part, passing below his shirt's collar. Covering his legs are a pair of mildly baggy, light-colored pleated pants, tucked inside light boots with large cuffs. Rufus' attire is completed by a large crimson hat, with a prominent brim curving upwards on the sides and golden edges, matching his vest and mask, which on its upper left side bears an extremely long, massive and spiky pink plumage, falling down from the rear part of the hat and almost reaching down below Rufus' back. The fifth and final day of the Grand Magic Games has Rufus don a slightly altered, more elaborated version of his usual attire: his vest is replaced by a dark, closed jacket of similar length and shape, possessing puffy shoulders, buckles on the chest and a light inner side, which is closed by a light belt and paired with light gloves covering part of the man's forearms, complete with thin bands near their edges, and a more elaborated collar with ruffles edges, again circled by Rufus' standard cravat. His pants now lack pleats, and are tucked inside boots sporting plain upper edges, each crossed by a slash on the front, but bearing a thick series of horizontal lines throughout their length. Rufus' hat has a light band circling it, while his mask remains unchanged. Personality Rufus appears as a calm individual, retaining a mild demeanor in most occasions, and only changing his attitude to show surprise if the situation really demands for it. Due to his Memory-Make Magic, he tends to often mention things related to memory in his dialogues, such as noting things he recalls or advising others to remember given facts, as well as stating that he'll memorize someone's Magic when he considers doing so worthy. The very control he has over his Magic grants him the utmost confidence in his abilities, and as a result makes him extremely laid-back even during battle, as shown from him leaving his afterimages casually exposed to enemy attacks during the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event, perfectly aware that foes wouldn't manage to strike his real body. Also, true to his epithet and flamboyant appearance, Rufus can sometimes be heard making poetic or theatrical remarks, even when confronting an opponent; such remarks seem to be musical in nature, with Rufus seeing the fact that "birds are singing a sweet song" as a good sign for the incoming Hidden event, or stating that his battle with Gray Fullbuster is a "requiem" for him. He can be sly at times, such as when, regarding the presence of both Gray and Juvia Lockser, two Mages from Fairy Tail, in the Hidden event, he maliciously pointed out the possible ways an enemy might use someone's comrades against them. This trait of him seems to border on sheer cruelty, with Rufus smiling calmly as his guildmate Minerva grievously injured Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia for no reason, and similarly grinning when Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, his own teammates, were about to be judged by Master Jiemma for their failure in defeating Natsu Dragneel. It's worth noting, however, that Lector's seeming death at Jiemma's hands left him with a shocked expression, hinting at a certain degree of moral self-restraint on the Mage's side. History See Plot Details '' Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Enhanced Speed': Rufus has proven himself remarkably fast and agile, being shown easily avoiding many of his foes' attacks, even those targeting him from different directions, such as Eve Tearm's White Fang or Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Lance, with a variety of swift, sometimes acrobatic leaps. In addition, much like his teammates, he was able to interpose himself between Minerva and the members of Team Fairy Tail A who were going to assault her, covering the meters which separated the woman from the Domus Flau's stands in the blink of an eye. Enhanced Perception: One of Rufus' greatest assets is his otherworldly tracking and pinpointing ability, allowing him to find the precise location of specific targets even when those are far away from him: during the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event, he was shown capable of identifying his foes among the multitude of their clones through, according to his own words, the use of several data he had at his disposal, and a similar feat was accomplished when he correctly localized all of Team Fairy Tail's members scattered throughout Crocus without fail. Rufus' abilities were noted by Mavis Vermilion to be vital in Sabertooth's strategy for the battle of the Grand Magic Games' fifth day. Whether such prized skills of him are Magical in nature is as of yet unknown, though, when making use of them during the Grand Magic Games' fifth day, he was shown closing his eyes and nearing one of his hands to his head with his fingers positioned nearly the same as in his Memory-Make stance. Memory Control: A Magic Rufus took it upon himself to learn during his search for a stronger Guild. With this Magic, Rufus is able to implant himself into a target's memory in order to perform covert operations. This Magic allows Rufus to project false memories into a person's mind and this effecr may only be lifted over a period of time, which takes about an hour. When real memories begin to flood back, it will leave the user's opponents confused and may cause them to begin to have a mental breakdown. He has also been known to use this Magic in order to convince those around him to show him their Magical abilities in order to add it to his very own skill-set. With this Magic and his very own Memory-Make, Rufus has become an even bigger threat than he has been before. Memory-Make in Use]]An Ancient Spell from past times and a rare type of Molding Magic that grants him control over the peculiar "element" of memory, Memory-Make allows Rufus to "memorize" other forms of Magic he happens to behold and, in a similar fashion to Mimic, to utilize them as his own. What makes this Magic so special, however, is the possibility to combine more memorized spells to create completely new ones, which merge the effects of the original ones together; something which makes Memory-Make extremely versatile. Once a spell has been memorized, Rufus is also shown capable of "forgetting" it, rendering it utterly useless when employed against him, and thus making him immune to techniques he's happened to see at least once. In addition, he can use memories of himself to a degree, creating afterimages which can act as distractions when engaged in battle. While employing this Magic of him, much like many other Molding Mages, he's most commonly shown assuming a stance, which has him point the outstretched index and middle fingers of both hands towards his temples; a gesture which is followed by the generation of several spiraling glyphs in close proximity, usually behind him. While acknowledged as an amazing form of Molding Magic by two specialists the likes of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia and as a fearsome set of skills by many other Mages, Memory-Make does have a limitation, this residing in the time required to memorize others' techniques: if those were to be performed too swiftly, Rufus wouldn't manage to keep up and properly get hold of them. * [[Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars|'Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars']] (星降ル夜ニ''Hoshi Furu Yoru ni''): After pinpointing his foes' location through memories of data related to them, Rufus assumes his Memory-Make stance and then extends his arms outwards, releasing light from his body, which is subsequently shaped in a series of large beams, reminiscent of shooting stars, which scatter and change their trajectory to target different opponents no matter their position, striking them with great force, and were shown capable of bypassing the intangibility granted to Juvia Lockser by her water body, hitting her. This spell's use during the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event caused the area it was cast into to momentarily become dark; something which, together with the bright beams Rufus generated, really gave the impression of a night of falling stars, hence the name. This move is revealed to have lightning as its element, as is thus ineffective against a Lightning Dragon Slayer; in addition, while possessing remarkable speed, the generated beams can be avoided if targets are given previous notice of their arrival. * [[Memory-Make: Afterimage|'Memory-Make: Afterimage']]: By manipulating the memories his opponents have of him during a certain situation, Rufus can create intangible copies of himself, capable of talking but impervious to damage, which, if attacked, will simply waver like a Thought Projection, not being affected whatsoever. These ethereal bodies are shown to be extremely realistic, enough to fool Nullpuding, a Mage noted for his perceptive abilities during the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event, into attacking one of them. Rufus made claim that, even if his foes were to find him, they wouldn't be able to hit him, given that the only thing left of him in a given place would just be a memory. *'Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land' (燃ユル大地ノ業 Moyuru Daichi no Gō): An offensive move replicating the effects of Fire Magic which Rufus memorized in the past, Karma of the Burning Land allows him, after he has assumed his usual stance, to set fire on the very ground he touches with one of his hands, causing large and fierce blazes, growing larger and larger as they get farther from him, to be directed at his targets from below. This spell was shown to be damaging enough to defeat Blue Pegasus Eve Tearm in a single shot during his match with Rufus in the Grand Magic Games. The heat from this move's flames is also high enough to melt the ice from Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance *'Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning' (凍エル黒雷ノ剣 Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi): An offensive technique showcasing the combination capabilities of Memory-Make which Rufus came up with by combining his memories of Orga Nanagear's Lightning God Slayer Magic with the memories of Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make. By moving one of his outstretched arms, fingers extended, towards his target, he is able to summon forth a rather large number of black lightning bolts, striking the targeted area from above. When each of such pillars of electricity hits, it is shown to generate a spiky formations of ice, which surges upwards from the point of contact. The technique's exact power remains unknown, as it was shown to leave Gray, whom it was used against, relatively unscathed; however, the combination of ice and lightning did indeed shatter the ground when connecting with it, and the Ice-Make Mage appeared to be partially frozen when struck. * [[Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang|'Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang']] (荒ブル風牙ノ社 Araburu Fūga no Yashiro): By swiping one of his arms in the opponent's direction, Rufus can generate several vertical whirlwinds of medium size, which rapidly hone in on the target by moving across the ground to reach them. When they connect with the foe, such spiraling currents of air seemingly combine into a single, much larger one, which strikes the desired target with enough blunt force to lift them in the air and sweep them away. *'Forget': Just like he can memorize enemies' spells, Rufus is subsequently capable of "forgetting" them, something which allows him to nullify said spells no matter who's casting them. By making things "forgotten", Rufus thus becomes immune to their use, with techniques he's already seen becoming completely ineffective against him. He employed this skill of him on Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Shield, memorizing the spell and immediately after forgetting it through simple verbal commands, prompting Gray's ice defense to disappear in the air, and leaving the opponent open to his Shrine of Turbulent Fang. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member